In rope shovels, a bucket is hingedly connected to a bucket handle and separately hingedly connected to a receiver for a hoist rope. These connections cooperate to move and support the bucket. The hinged connection between the bucket and the receiver for the hoist rope conventionally comprises a lug attached to the bucket, and an element referred to herein as a padlock which connects to the receiver for the hoist rope, the padlock having two lugs, one on each side of the lug of the bucket. A pin, referred to herein as a padlock pin, is inserted through the lugs to form a hinge. The pin may also be referred to as a bail pin and for the purposes of this disclosure and the claims these terms should be considered interchangeable and the use of a particular term should not be considered to be limiting. This hinge is exposed to a great deal of force during normal use of the rope shovel. Conventionally, to provide bearing surfaces for the pin, bushings are provided within the lugs. In the conventional design, the pin can rotate with respect to the bucket and the associated bushing (main lug bushing), causing wear due to the rotational friction of the pin with the bushing.